


On Trial

by mldrgrl



Series: Adventures of The Lady Detective and The Writer [13]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, teeny tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: For tumblr prompt requests: In the storm & all I ask





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [考驗](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458276) by [amamitouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko)



 

He sounded glum when he called her.  She really didn't have the time to deal with the mood swings of men.  She asked him what was wrong and he said nothing, but it was obvious in his tone that something was not right. She could picture the pout in his bottom lip through the phone.

 

“For fucks sake,” she said.  “I've been gone three days.  We've gone much longer before.”

 

“You think this is about sex?” he asked.

 

“Why else would you be so despondent?”

 

“I am not despondent. Aggravated, maybe.  Vexed.  Distressed.  Provoked.  Unsettled.  Beset.”

 

“I don't need a thesaurus thrown at me.  Why are you aggravated?”

 

“I was watching the news.”

 

“Hank.”

 

“Look, I know what you said, and I know it's what you do, but they talk about this case...and it's like there's a hurricane and you just went outside into the storm without an umbrella.”

 

“What's the use of an umbrella in a hurricane?”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Don't listen to the news. Don't take it personally.”

 

“They wouldn't say those things if you were a man.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“And why does it matter who you fucked or who you didn't two years ago? What does that have to do with some asshole slicing up women like Thanksgiving turkeys.”

 

“They're trying to weaken my credibility by questioning my personal judgment.  Hank, listen to me.”

 

“Well, it’s fucked up,” he interrupted.

 

“It is.  But, what did I tell you before I left?”

 

“Don't watch the news.  They'll try to take you down because they don't have a defense. And I won't like it.”

 

“It'll be over soon.  Just a few more days.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“I think you'll live.”

 

“Just tell me if it gets too much.  That's all I ask.”

 

“It won't get too much.  You'll need to get used to it if…”

 

“If?”

 

“If you intend to stick around.”

 

“That would be the intention, Sherlock.”

 

“Then build a bridge and get the fuck over it, Watson.”

 

She made him laugh.  He sounded less glum by the time she hung up.

 

The End


End file.
